Reunited
by Anju-Cullen-Michaels
Summary: Yuki and Kaname are scheduled to be wed...but will it be a happily ever or not! Sequel to Reunited will be up in a week or so! YukiXKaname
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited**

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. **

**Chapter 1: The Date is Set**

**It's been about 10 years since Kaname and Yuki last met. Kaname was sent off to handle official vampire business that Yuki didn't know about. The last time they met face to face, Yuki just awoken from her sleep; and they both pronounced their love for one another. **_**I'm his sister and he is my brother, and we're bound to be engaged. **_**She thought aloud.**

** "Yuki, it's destined to be between you and master Kaname," Aidou said. "We have all waited many years for this day to come. And the date is set, when master Kaname returns; you and him shall finally be wed."**

_**That's right; Aidou-senpai announced our wedding date for Kaname-sama's return date. **_**Yuki thought. She had nothing to wear, she had no wedding dress; the only dress she owned was the dress Kaname gave her for the dance at Cross Academy. There was no other option; she had to turn to the chairman for help.**

** "Umm, Chairman Kaien. Can I come in?" Yuki asked through the doors.**

** "Of course you may." He answered.**

**Yuki opened the door and saw the chairman sitting behind his desk and Zero on the other side. Her heart began to skip beats; Zero has never acknowledged her existence ever since Kaname turned Yuki into a pureblood. **

** "What is it, Yuki?" Kaien asked.**

**Her gaze kept shifting over to Zero, who was glaring at her. **

** "Everyone is the Night Class is saying that whenever Kaname-sama returns; we will be getting married. And I need help finding a dress for the occasion." **

** Kaien screamed with joy, "My own daughter wants my help finding a dress for her wedding! I'm so happy!" **

**That moment Zero left the room, he was too fed up with everything that happened between him and Yuki. Things were going well, and that bastard Kaname had to go ahead and change Yuki back to a pureblood vampire.**

"**Now, Yuki...your worries are over. You don't have to worry about buying a dress; we already have a dress for you." Kaien said, with a smile. **

"**Already? Wow. I mean, it's unexpected, but I wanted a new dress that fit my style and pleased Kaname-sama." **

**Before Yuki could say anything else, Kaien pulled out a dress wrapped up in plastic, either freshly bought, or it was used a long time ago. Kaien placed it in Yuki's arms, fighting back tears.**

"**This will please Kaname well enough. This dress belonged to your mother. She always dreamed you would wear it one day." **

**Tears started to roll out of the corners of Yuki's eyes. She remembered her mother; how beautiful she was, and how sweet and caring. Yuki squeezed the dress and walked down the hall back to the dorm for the Night Class students. **

"**Ahhhh! Yuki it's beautiful!" Aidou shouted, "It will look so good on you!" **

**Yuki laughed as Aidou hugged her tightly; suddenly the whole dorm became quiet as the door to the main hall opened. The shadow in the door became clear, and master Kaname had finally returned. Everyone walked up to Kaname and welcomed him back home, everyone but Yuki. Yuki was still up in her room admiring the dress Kaien had given her. **

"**Where is my Yuki?" Kaname asked Akatsuki. **

**Akatsuki shrugged his shoulders, but Aidou whispered Yuki's location in Kaname's ear. Kaname smiled and ascended up the stairs leading to Yuki's dormitory. **

** "Yuki, are you in there?" Kaname asked, knocking slightly on the door.**

**Yuki jumped in her place and quickly hid the dress, "C-come in, Kaname-sama." **

** He laughed as he entered her room, "How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked as he approached her.**

** "Tell me what?" She asked.**

**He gently caressed her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "You no longer need to call me formally, just Kaname, no 'sama.'" **

** She slightly smiled, "Of course, it's just a habit I need to fight." **

**Kaname chuckled along with Yuki, and pulled her in close hugging her tightly. "Oh, how I have missed your loving embrace. 10 long years away from you…never again." **

** His embrace became tighter as Yuki wrapped her arms her fiancée. Her hands slid up his chest, pulling his head into hers. Kaname kissed her lips slightly and trailed kisses from her lips to her neck, and slowly licking her neck. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Wedding, We're Gonna Have A Wedding!**

** Kaname continued to kiss Yuki down her neck and continued to lick circles around her neck. He bared his fangs slightly and grazed them gently over her pulsing veins. His hunger soon became uncontrollable; the scent of Yuki's blood sent him on frenzy. His fangs became sharp and soon dug into Yuki's pulsating blood-flowing veins. Blood quickly escaped her neck as Kaname filled his unquenchable thirst. He continued to quench his thirst; Yuki held his head closer to her neck; allowing moans to slowly escape her mouth. The feeling of Kaname drinking from her very neck felt good to Yuki, she missed Kaname dearly, and was happy to have him back in her arms.**

** "K…kaname." She moaned. **

** Her little hands slid up his chest and slid off his jacket and tossing it aside. He finally stopped drinking from Yuki, and licked around his lips; savoring every last bit of blood. Yuki sat up and met his height and passionately kissed Kaname. Kaname kissed Yuki back, and simultaneously removed his shift swiftly; exposing his bare chest. Every muscle flexed every time he kissed Yuki, his arms wrapped tightly around her, and he gently placed Yuki on the bed. **

** "Yuki, your body is wonderful." Kaname said, trailing his fingers gracefully along her body.**

** Yuki arched her back into Kaname's finger tips, allowing soft moans to escape her throat. **

** "You're already moaning, my sweet Yuki? So soon?" Kaname teased.**

**He stopped tracing her body for only a moment, then without hesitation, his hands began to explore the inside of her thighs. Yuki moaned a little bit louder. She missed his touch so much, he was right…ten years is far too long to be separated. As his hands continued to explore her inside thighs, Kaname's found its way to her cleavage. His tongue slowly escaped his lips and soon began to lick the valley in the middle of her succulent breasts. Yuki reached one hand back and grabbed onto the headboard, and with the other entangled her fingers all in Kaname's hair. Kaname's tongue travelled to one breast and began to lick Yuki's soft nipple over the light fabric. He continued to lick, and soon the nipple was hard and erect, showing through the clothing. **

** Yuki continued to hold Kaname's head on her chest, enjoying the pleasure and sensation. **

** Before Yuki and Kaname could continue any further, there was an abrupt knock on their door. **

** "Master Kaname, Yuki…" Aidou said quietly.**

**Before Aidou could say anymore, Kaname opened the door with fury in his eyes. **

** "What is…it?" Kaname mumbled. **

**Aidou smiled and laughed, "I interrupted huh?" Aidou immediately cleared his throat, trying not to laugh again. "Anyway Master Kaname, you must leave Yuki be, it is time for both of you to get ready for your wedding!" Aidou shouted, and suddenly everyone popped up behind Aidou and cheered loudly. **

** All the girls immediately crowded around Yuki, and began rearranging her hair, make-up, etc. Kaname stood in the doorway, still pissed at Aidou for interrupting Kaname's private reunion with Yuki. Before Kaname could blink twice, both Aidou and Kain grabbed Kaname by the arms and began to pull him into the hallway towards the other side.**

** "ALRIGHT!" Kaname shouted, "I can make it without your help." **

** Aidou and Kain choked on a laugh, "Master Kaname has cold feet." Aidou teased. **

**As Aidou continued to laugh, Kaname soon had Aidou's neck with one hand and held him against the wall. "What gives you the right to think I'm nervous for my own wedding? Now, I insist you do what you are told, and stop ordering me around. Do I make myself clear?" **

** Aidou tried to loosen Kaname's grip, "Yes, sir." He choked.**

**Kaname released Aidou and stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him, without anybody following him.**

**~~~~~~~~I'M SURE YOU ALL KNOW HOW SOME PREP FOR WEDDINGS~~~~~~~~**

** Members of both Night Class and Day Class entered the church that night. Cheers of excitement began to fill the atmosphere of the church, as the minister held his hands up to rejoice. Yuki looked at her clock on her nightstand. She gulped, **_**45 more minutes until I become Mrs. Kaname Kuran. **_**Who knew that after all these years she would be reuniting with the man she had known as a brother for a long time. A slight knock on her door, made her lose her train of thought.**

** "Yuki. It's time." Headmaster Kaien said, as he opened the door more.**

**Yuki took one last look in the mirror, and smiled; hiding back her nerves. Yuki placed her arm on Kaien's arm and they began to head down to the church. **

** "Yuki, I would just like to say how proud I am of you. You certainly have become a beautiful woman, and you have a bright future ahead of you. Remembering back on the days when I first adopted you, brings tears to my eyes…" Kaien continued on, but Yuki zoned out. **

**She didn't want to be any more nervous than she already was. The church was approaching Yuki and Kaien faster than Yuki could believe. She looked up from the ground, and there she stood right in front of the church doors. She looked in the crack, and saw how crowded the church was…and she focused her sight to the front of the church. And there he was, Kaname, waiting at the front of the church, next to the minister. **

"**Ready, Yuki?" Headmaster Kaien asked. **

**She nodded slowly, and the double doors opened. Yuki was blinded by the amount of light that escaped the church. When Yuki and Headmaster Kaien took the first couple of steps and the whole audience stood and looked towards the door. Yuki's grip tightened on Headmaster's Kaien's arm, as they walked down the aisle. Kaname turned slowly and smiled at his fiancé, as she gradually got closer to him. **

"**Who gives this girl away?" The minister asked. **

"**I, Kaien Cross, give my daughter, Yuki Cross to this man for holy matrimony." **

**The minister smiled and helped Yuki up the stairs, and put her across from Kaname. Yuki and Kaname happily exchanged glances smiling at each other, holding each other's hands.**

"**The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come. It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another." The minister said, raising his arms high.**

**He lowered his arms, looked around and gently smiled at both Kaname and Yuki.**

"**Kaname Kuran, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, to comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?" **

**Kaname smiled, and nodded. "I do."**

** "Yuki Cross, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor and him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?"**

** Yuki looked at the minister for a while, and then slightly turned to Kaname. "I do." **

** The minister turned pages in his book, and looked at Kaname and Yuki bringing his hands together. "Now place your hands in one another." **

** Kaname and Yuki turned now facing each other. Yuki's eyes were glistening in the light from above, and Kaname smiled.**

** "Repeat after me. ****I, Kaname Kuran, take you, Yuki Cross, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." The minister said, looking over at Kaname. **

** "I, Kaname Kuran, take you, Yuki Cross, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." He said, smiling down at Yuki. **

"**Now, Yuki, repeat after me. I, Yuki Cross, take you, Kaname Kuran, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." The minister said, looking over at Yuki.**

** "I, Yuki Cross, take you, Kaname Kuran, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." She said, holding back tears of joy. **

**The minister looked around, "Do you have the ring for the bride?" **

**Kaname took a step back, and went to his best man and claimed the ring and held it out in his palm. **

"**Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say, "With this ring, I thee wed." **

**Kaname gently raised Yuki's hand and smiled at her, "With this ring, I thee wed." He said sliding the ring on her small finger.**

**The minister looked towards Yuki, "Do you have the ring for the groom?"**

**Yuki nodded, taking the ring from her maid of honor and smiled.**

"**Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say, "With this ring, I thee wed."**

**Yuki held Kaname's hand for a moment and let out a quiet breath, **_**this is it. **_**She thought. Gently sliding the ring on Kaname's finger, she looked up at him and said, "With this ring, I thee wed."**

**The audience clapped and awed, until the minister raised his arms and announced loudly. "Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another.**

**In as much as Kaname and Yuki have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." **

**Kaname pulled Yuki into him slowly, looking into her eyes smiling. Yuki increased her height by standing on her tiptoes, smiling back at him. Soon their lips met, and a tender kiss was given, making Kaname and Yuki an official married couple. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Long-Awaited Honey-Moon**

**The audience cheered and awed in amazement as Kaname and Yuki continued to kiss. All the Night Class knew that Kaname had finally made Yuki his wife, and now things will be easier on them. **

**Kaname and Yuki finally broke the kiss and faced the door, smiling with their fingers still entangled. They walked towards the door, smiling and waving at their fellow classmates as some threw rice all around the happy couple. The door slammed open before they could reach the end of the isle, and a dark shadow stood in the doorway with the shadow of a gun extended at the end of the shadow. **

** "Yuuki…" Kaname whispered, hiding his wife behind him. **

** "Kuran…you bastard! You changed Yuuki into something she was never meant to be; you made her a blood-sucking demon…like yourself." Zero Kiryu turned the safety off on his Bloody Rose and aimed it for the newborn vampire behind Kuran. **

** Kaname tensed up hearing the safety being released and pushed Yuuki towards the other NightClass vampires, and quickly charged to Zero, throwing off his aim and releasing the bullet into the ceiling of the chapel. The gun fell out of Zero's hand and Kaname begin to attack Kiryu with all his might, Zero trying to fight back. **

** "Kiryu, I am much older than you and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Kaname said, holding Zero to the ground. Zero lurched off the ground holding Kaname by the neck and threw him up against the wall, tightening his grip. Yuuki broke free from the other vampires and tightened her grip on Zero's arm looking him dead in the eye. **

** "I am now married Zero. I'm really happy that I'm a vampire, I now about my past and I am not ashamed. Now…" She began tightening her grip on his arm, "I demand that your let Kaname go and let us go on." As she continued to stare at him, Zero's grip loosened as he fell on the floor, releasing Kaname from his grip. Kaname adjusted his color and opened his arm, and Yuuki placed her hand on her arm, smiling up at him as they walked out the door. **

** Kaname led Yuuki to a black Mercedes that was parked in front of the chapel and opened the door, and let his new wife slide in the car as she waved goodbye to all her friends. Kaname did a quick wave of the hand as he joined Yuuki in the backseat, closing the door behind him. He put his arm Yuuki's shoulder and snuggled with her in the backseat, holding hands as she looked at her ring on her finger. Kaname kissed her cheek and placed his other hand on her other cheek, and turned her face towards his until his lips soon met up with hers. **

** Kaname gently placed Yuuki on the seat as he relaxed on top of her, his hands exploring every curvature of her body, enjoying the moment. Their kiss deepened as Yuuki's slim fingers began to remove Kaname's coat, tossing it on the floor. Kaname's hand ventured from her calf up her dress, to the cold skin on her thigh underneath the dress. Kaname's thirst for Yuuki continued to grow, his fingers gently caressing the line of her hip bones, continuing to venture towards the strong aroma of womanhood. His hand found its spot, and rested ontop of her underwear, making Yuuki quiver underneath his touch. **

** "Uh, excuse me…sir?" The driver announced, "We have arrived at the airport." **

** Kaname squeezed his other hand tightly as he began to grab ahold of his jacket and helped Yuuki out of the car onto the terminal. They walked hand in hand to the private jet on the terminal. As they got on the plane, everything was ready to go. The pilot introduced himself and announced that they would arrive in Antigua in about 45 minutes. The plane doors closed and the plane departed the terminal was soon in the air heading to Antigua. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Kaname and Yuuki relaxed in their private jet as their flight to Antigua. About halfway to their private resort, Yuuki grabbed her carry on and walked to the back of the plane towards the bathroom.**

"**Yuuki, where are you going?" Kaname asked concerned.**

**Yuuki lifted her bag higher, "Changing, I want to be comfortable when we arrive…I might even put on my swimsuit and take a swim." She said, without turning her head.**

**Kaname stood up abruptly and stopped Yuuki in her tracks, "Let me at least unzip your gown to make it easier for you. Kaname's hands found their way up to her shoulders and his hands rested on her shoulders for a brief moment and he leaned into her neck, sending a slight chill down Yuuki's spine.**

"**Yuuki, don't worry about what happened today. He wasn't himself, he's always hated me from the day I told him that you were meant to be a pureblood vampire like myself. And he loathed me that night, when you became like me." **

**Yuuki's body froze…she remembered that night; she wasn't feeling well and Kaname quickly rushed to her side and drained her then she felt the taste of warm blood on her lips as Kaname gave her his blood. She remembered standing on the other side of Zero's door as he threatened to shoot her through the door. **_**"I will hunt you until the end now that you have become a vampire." **_** Were the final words that she remembered from Zero; he despised the fact the she was a cold hearted vampire now. He had tried his hardest to prevent that from happening, but he was too late Kaname had gotten to Yuuki's room before he could get there. She nudged off his hand and continued toward the back of the plane, with Zero's words running through her mind.**

**She pulled the curtain shut behind her and dropped her bag on the floor, letting out a sigh of relief.**

_**Hopefully Kaname and I can live in peace now…there is nothing Zero can do; this was destined for Kaname and I….ever since Mother and Father died, it's been running through our family for centuries and has not been broken yet. **_**Yuuki thought to herself and she slowly took off her gown and neatly placed it beside her. She threw on her bikini and put a light shirt and shorts over top and came back to the front of the plane and placed her bag near her empty seat. Kaname stood was sitting near a small table with a bottle of champagne and began to fill the glasses with champagne. He handed Yuuki a glass and she shyly took the glass and looked at Kaname.**

"**Here's to our life together. ****Never lie, steal, cheat or drink. But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love. If you must steal, steal away from bad company. If you must cheat, cheat death. And if you must drink, drink in the moments that take your breath away." Kaname said as he stood up and walked up to Yuuki. She smiled and nodded in approval as their glasses gently touched before they both took a small sip from their cups. The pilot announced that they have reached their destination and it was just about time to descend. Yuuki and Kaname sat down and held hands; Yuuki looked out the window amazed; Antigua was peaceful and beautiful…she had never been to a place that was so beautiful. Once the plane landed, Yuuki and Kaname walked onto the warm sand of Antigua and began to walk up to the cabin that was placed in the middle of a bunch of trees. Kaname quickly turned and walked back onto the plane and grabbed the two suitcases by the door and led Yuuki up to the cabin. Kaname opened the door for Yuuki and she walked in and looked around…this cabin was so beautiful nothing she had never seen before. Kaname dropped the suitcases at the door, and wrapped his arms around Yuuki's shoulders and kissed her neck. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yuuki's body jumped a little bit at the sudden touch of her new husband, Kaname's kiss sent a chill through her whole body as her leaned back onto his shoulder. **

"**Yuuki, I have wanted you for so long. Ten years is too long. And now that we have our privacy, I'm going to make you mine." Kaname whispered in her ear. **

**Yuuki stood there in Kaname's arms and was speechless for a while. She knew he wanted her and she wanted him, she realized that she couldn't keep avoiding him. There was something burning inside her, and it kept growing every time he was near her. And now that he was this close against her, the burning sensation became unbearable to where Yuuki could no longer it take it. With her head on his shoulder she used one hand to turn his head to hers and her lips instantly locked with his. The feel of Yuuki's soft lips on his, started to get him, his body was yearning for Yuuki's. He couldn't take it, with their bodies that close to one another, he began to slowly move behind Yuuki giving her a feel of his growing member. **

**Yuuki turned around her lips still locked to Kaname's, Kaname picked Yuuki up and carried her to the nearest wall, resting her back on it. He broke the kiss as his lips traveled down her neck, suckling on her neck for a little bit as his one hand supports her and the other finds its way to Yuuki's breast. Kaname's hand tends to Yuuki's small breast, massaging it and every once in a while gently squeezes her breast, followed by a slight pinch to her nipple. Yuuki's petite body twitched every time Kaname pinched her nipple, making her weaker and aching for more of Kaname.**

**Kaname's lips traveled down Yuuki's chest right in the middle of cleavage as he teeth took a hold of her shirt and with one yank, her shirt fell to the floor in half. Kaname traveled from the valley between her breasts to her other breast and began to suck on her breast, his teeth gently nipping at her nipple. With both of her breasts being fondled with, Yuuki lets out an accidental whimper as her whole body began to shake. Kaname, still sucking on her nipple, lets his hand travels down Yuuki's belly, meeting up with her shorts. Kaname could smell his Yuuki's nether region, as he bit her nipple, the smell was luring and Kaname couldn't resist. **

**Kaname's hand gripped Yuuki's shorts and ripped them right off without hesitation, now Yuuki was bare, nothing to shield her. Her whole body was out in the open. Kaname's thumb began to massage her clitoris, as his fingers slid up and down her lips; his fingers were soon being drenched in Yuuki's juices. Yuuki's body began to twitch and her hips began to buck into Kaname's fingers. Kaname's thumb still massaged her clitoris as he slid two fingers inside her, making her moan loud. Her hips bucked more into his hands, forcing his fingers further inside her. Kaname's fingers explored every inch inside Yuuki, feeling how wet she was, made Kaname grow beneath his pants. **

**Kaname's fingers left Yuuki's womanhood, and he smiled up at her as he licked the juices off his fingers, enjoying her juices. The same hand goes down to his pants and unbuckles his pants and fondles with his jeans for a few minutes, and his pants soon fell to the floor releasing his member from hiding. Kaname's hands held Yuuki up as his face traveled down to Yuuki's nether regions, his nose attracted to the smell. For a short while, he smelled Yuuki's sweet aroma. His tongue flicked along her clitoris that was now swollen, then gently licked Yuuki's velvet lips. Yuuki couldn't resist anymore, her hips bucked further into his face allowing Kaname to explore inside her with his tongue, sending her over the edge.**

**Before Yuuki could fully let go, Kaname stopped licking her and stood up, as to where his large member was throbbing against Yuuki's soft, wet entrance. Yuuki grips Kaname's shoulders feeling the tip of his member slowly entering her. Her legs wrap tightly around his waist, waiting for it all to come together as her and Kaname will finally be able to become one, not just in love, but in passion. Kaname slightly kissed Yuuki and looked at her. **

** "I'm coming in Yuuki." He whispered.**

**Yuuki nodded against Kaname's cheek as she braced herself, waiting for Kaname. Kaname, placed his hands on Yuuki's lower back as he pushes more of him inside Yuuki, feeling her tight walls around him, making it harder for him. Kaname, not wanting to give up gives a hard push and breaks through Yuuki, taking the purest part of her life. Yuuki screamed slightly feeling as she lost her virginity to the man of her life. Kaname stopped, looking at Yuuki worried.**

** "Are you okay Yuuki?" **

**Yuuki nodded slightly, as she kissed Kaname once more, and Kaname smiled into the kiss as he continued to slowly work inside Yuuki spreading her walls, opening her up. Soon, it didn't hurt so bad. Yuuki let out more whimpers of pleasure as Kaname began to pick up the speed, making his cock throb in pleasure, continuing to grow inside her, making it tighter. Kaname continued to drive his wife, as she held him close with her breaths shortening and quickening into his neck, her lower half beginning to buck into Kaname's hips, driving his cock further inside her, hitting her g-spot. **

**Yuuki continued to moan into Kaname's neck, with his cock continuing to slam her in her weak spot, her hips began to buck out of control, sending her off the scale. Kaname too was losing control himself, feeling her tight walls squeeze his cock making him lose control. Kaname and Yuuki looked at each other as they kissed each with hot, passionate, lust not breaking the kiss until the moment happened.**

**Kaname lost all control and shot his hot sticky seed inside her, Yuuki soon followed and lost control the second she felt his juices travel inside her. Yuuki's legs still locked around Kaname's waist, she rests her head on Kaname's shoulders and begins to catch her breath, still breathing hard. Kaname moves his head so that Yuuki and Kaname are looking at each other once more, their breaths slightly frigid and short. **

** "I love you Kaname." Yuuki said, when she finally caught her breath.**

** "I love you too. Forever, me and you." Kaname replied.**

**Kaname helped Yuuki down, and held her hand and led her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Kaname discarded his shirt to the side of the bed and joined Yuuki in bed. He wrapped his arms around his waist, and gave Yuuki one last kiss on the cheek, and Yuuki smiled. They soon both fell asleep in each other's arms, and slept through the night.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** The next morning Kaname awoke facing the ceiling and smiled. Last night was one of Kaname's best night of his existence, he and Yuki had final become one and nobody stopped them. His dream had finally become a reality the moment he and Yuki had said 'I do,' he kept the promise that he made to his Father as a child. He turned on his side, and sat up in shock when Yuki was not next him. **_**What could have happened to her? **_**He thought as he put on a pair of boxers and began to race through the cabin, looking for Yuki. He stopped back in the back after running through the house, "YUKI!" He shouted, hoping to hear from his wife; but he heard nothing. He looked out the door to the water, hoping he would find his wife sometime soon. He looked left and right, then looked outside again, and out in the distance he saw something emerge from the water. It was Yuki. He recognized the long brown hair as she floated there for a minute, then she went back under water. Kaname threw on his swimming trunks and ran outside and jumped in the water, hoping to meet with Yuki. He came up to the surface, at the same time Yuki did and he smiled, swimming up to her. **

** "Yuki…" he said as the gap between them closed. **

**She turned around and smiled at Kaname, and stayed there until he got to her.**

** "You scared me, Yuki." Kaname said as he hugged her.**

** "Why? All I did was go for a swim." She said as she kissed him.**

** "You didn't tell me… that's why…" Kaname tried to say, but Yuki interrupted him with another passionate kiss.**

** "Don't worry, Kaname. Nobody knows where we are. I woke up, and saw you were still sleeping and didn't want to wake you." She said, placing her hand on his cheek.**

**He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled as he kissed her hands, as he slowly sunk underneath the water, and brought Yuki down with him. Kaname pulled Yuki into him and his lips locked with his hers and he played with her long hair as it flowed underneath the water. They shared everything now, nothing was a secret anymore; they were husband and wife now, both of their lives were complete now; they had one another and the Kuran line could continue on forever now. They both came up and stared at each other, and smiled. No words needed to be said. Just them looking at each other, everything was what it needed to be. **

** "Come inside, Yuki? There's something I want to give you." Kaname asked.**

**She nodded, "I'll be right in."**

**Kaname smiled as he swam to shore and began to ascend onto the sand into the cabin, Yuki followed him and began squeezing the water out of her hair when she was on the sand before she entered the cabin. She grabbed the towel on the bench and wrapped it around her body, as she looked for Kaname. **

** "Have a seat." Kaname said, as he sat on the chest in front of the bed. **

**Yuki smiled, as she sat next to Kaname, trying to get a peak at what was behind Kaname's back. Kaname pulled out an old photograph, and started to give it to Yuki. "They would want you to have this, so you could remember them." **

**Yuki gasped in shocked, as she saw the couple in the picture, she knew who they were. Just to see the happy couple in the picture, reminded her of her and Kaname, and the happiness that they shared together. Yuki placed her hand over her mouth as she began to cry ever so slightly; the sight of her Mother and Father on their wedding day brought happy tears to Yuki. Though she did not know them for very long, just her looking at the picture, she felt like she known them her whole life. **

** She looked up at Kaname, as she tried to stop crying… "I miss them." She said as she hugged Kaname tightly. Kaname locked his arms around Yuki as he kissed the top of her head, "I miss them too, and this was all they ever wanted for us. Us to be happy and together." He pulled her off of him, and made her look at him, "And we are, we're happy and we're together." He said, as he kissed her forehead. **

** Kaname got up and headed to the other room, as Yuki put the picture of her parents by the side of her bed. She smiled once again at the picture, until she heard something behind her, making her jump. She smiled, "Kaname, what did I say…?" Yuki started coming to realize it wasn't who she thought it was. **

** "I warned you…didn't I?"**

** "What are you doing here?" **

** "I'm here to do what I promised. Destroy you once you become a pureblood. Once that happens, Kuran will be vulnerable, making it easier for me to kill him as well." **

**Yuki backed up into the wall, gripping around for something, but nothing was near her to help her escape. **

** "Don't even dare shouting his name, I'll kill you before you can finish his name." The click of the Bloody Rose made Yuki stand there, helpless. He was much older than she was, making it hard for her to escape; giving him more of an advantage. **

** "Like I said, Yuki. ****I will hunt you until the end now that you have become a vampire. And here we are…at the end."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"**Zero?" Yuki began, "How did you find us?" **

"**I know how to get information out of sources." He chuckled. **

**Yuki backed up until she was at the wall and had nowhere else to turn. **

"**I'm sorry Yuki…but I can't stand the fact that you're a pureblood and let alone Kuran's wife." Zero said as he approached Yuki. **

**She tensed up, seeing the gap between them dwindle away into nothing. He kneeled down in front of Yuki until their eyes met. **

"**You were everything to me. You knew what I wanted, you understood me. You gave me a sense of reality and helped me control my thirst for blood. But…now? Of all times? You become a pureblood, everything that we despised and killed together?"**

**Zero placed Bloody Rose on Yuki's chest and released the safety. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I can't stand to see you live the life of a vampire."**

**Yuki closed her as she sat on the other side of Zero. **

"**Kiryu, get away from her." Kaname demanded as he entered the room. His voice was low and sharp, as he yelled at him again. "If you need to kill anybody, kill me. I can't let you kill Yuki." **

**Zero tightened up on the trigger as he abruptly stood up and aimed his gun at Kaname. "I'll kill you first, then I'll kill her." **

**Yuki began to tear up as Kaname stood in front of Zero and didn't do anything. "Kaname…" she whispered in sadness as Zero pulled the trigger and fired at Kaname. Kaname stood there and put his hand up before the bullet reached up, the bullet bounced off Kaname's hand and fell to the ground without putting any harm on Kaname. Zero stood there in shock, never before has his Bloody Rose failed him. Zero stood there baffled by the fact that his Bloody Rose failed. With enough time Kaname took hold of Zero's neck and held him firmly up against the wall.**

"**I warned you, didn't I?" Kaname said.**

**Yuki still sat still in front of the wall petrified by shock, thinking that she and Kaname both could have just lost their lives. **

"**No…." Yuki murmured quietly. "More…" **

**Kaname turned his head to see Yuki crying in a ball in a corner. "My dear, he tried to kill you. Again. I cannot live knowing that he is still trying to kill you, especially being a pureblood is in your history." **

"**I know…I just can't live with the fact of you killing him. You won't be able to forgive yourself in the future…I know that for sure." Yuki protested. **

**Kaname gritted his teeth as his grip on Zero loosened, when Zero fell to the floor he began to laugh. **

"**I knew this would happen…" Zero coughed out as he aimed his gun directly at Yuki's chest. **

**Yuki froze in her spot and her breath shortened, as her eyes filled with tears she glanced over at Kaname. Kaname slightly nodded.**

"**Zero." Yuki began, as she stood up and smacked the Bloody Rose out of Zero's hand. "I don't know how many more times we need to tell you." **

**Zero jumped a bit as Yuki's eyes turned blood red with anger and her fangs grew longer. She grabbed Zero tightly by the neck and dug her nails tightly into his neck, causing blood to trace down her arms. **

"**Kaname and I don't want to be bothered by you any longer. I am a pureblood. I am also a Kuran. That you cannot stop, no matter how hard you try. I was meant to be a pureblood, I was meant to marry my brother, Kaname. If you don't like it, you can hunt us down all you want…but we will always over power you. Your pathetic Bloody Rose has no effect on us, as Kaname showed you. I swear if you harm us again, I swear I will do more damage." Yuki tightened her grip more as Zero tried to loosen her grip. **

**Before Zero could reply Yuki launched Zero through the back wall into the forest. Yuki dropped her hand and the blood dripped onto the carpet. Kaname slowly approached Yuki, not knowing what to expect from his furious woman. **

"**Yuki…?" Kaname asked, slowly moving towards her. **

**Yuki jolted and turned abruptly towards Kaname. Kaname stood in his place, waiting for her to calm down. **

"**It's okay, you stopped him. You can relax now." Kaname said.**

**However, Yuki jumped for Kaname and held him tightly on his neck. Kaname didn't react, all he did was stand there and placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "You're fine. You did well." Kaname said as he gave Yuki a light kiss on the forehead.**

**Yuki's grip loosened and her hands dropped to her side as she fell on her knees. Her eyes returned to their normal brown color as she sat there. "What happened?" **

"**You revealed your hatred towards Zero…in light of that you became a monster and wouldn't give in." Kaname held his wife close in his arms. **

"**How can I control it?" **

"**It's feeds off your anger." **

"**So when Zero…?"**

"**Yes." **

**Yuki held Kaname back and whimpered a bit. **

"**It's okay Yuki…you're a pureblood now. It will all become second nature to you very soon." **

**Kaname placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "You have nothing to fear, I will always be here."**

**Kaname pulled her face in and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their lips were still locked together as Yuki's body became weak and started trembling. Kaname wrapped his arms around his unsteady wife; he broke off the kiss and looked at Yuki.

"Kaname…?" She said weakly.

Kaname cradled Yuki in his arms and carried her to the bed, and he gently set her down on the bed and caressed her cheek. Yuki sat up slightly, fighting her weak body; however, Kaname gently pushed her back down.

"Just rest, Yuki. Your body needs to rest, you used a lot of energy, you need to recover."

Yuki did everything she could to fight it; but she gave up when she saw Kaname's look of concern. Kaname kissed Yuki's cheek, and left the room. He pulled out his cell phone and called Kain.

"Akatsuki Kain." He answered.

"Kain, it's Kaname."

"Master Kaname, I thought you were on your honeymoon with Yuki. What happened?"

"Kiryu."

"Zero?"

"Yes. He came; he found us. I don't know how, but he did."

"Are you guys alright? It won't be long until he kills one of you."

"He already attempted. But Yuki awoke and saved me from death."

"What do you want me to do?" Kain asked.

Yuki arose and walked to the side of the door, she fixed her hair to hang behind her ear, and overheard the remainder of the conversation.

"I want you to come get us. Yuki needs to be protected; Kiryu's not going to stop until one of us falls dead. Yuki needs more than just me to watch her, she needs all of us."

"Understood, Master Kaname. I'll send the jet for you tomorrow morning."

Yuki walked up behind Kaname and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you Kain. Send reinforcement, we're going to need as much back up as we can get."

Kaname closed his phone, and looked over his shoulder.

"Is everything okay?" Yuk asked with a worried look.

He nodded, "Everything is fine, but you should be resting."

Yuki stood up and walked around to the front of Kaname and rested her hands on his lap.

"Don't start lying to me. I don't like it when you lie to me." Yuki tensed up, and her eyes became bright red.

Kaname immediately grabbed Yuki and held her tightly, trying to calm her down. "Yuki, your power feeds off your anger. You need to relax!"

Her fangs traced along his neck, as Kaname held her.

"Don't lie to me." She whispered.

"We're going home. It's not safe for you right now. You need to be protected, Kiryu won't be happy until he kills me with his Bloody Rose."

Yuki sat up and looked at Kaname, and caressed his cheek.

"He can't harm you, not as long as I'm with you."

Kaname held Yuki in his arms, "He knows you, Yuki. He's been by your side this whole time; he knows what makes you mad, what makes you sad, and what makes you happy. He can find your weakness without you realizing it. Just you being a pureblood fuels is anger towards both of us. Nothing can stop him; which is why we're going home. You need to safe and hidden, until his massacre ends. He won't be happy until you or me is dead. He can't kill you, because he an emotional attachment; but he's got nothing stopping him from killing me." Kaname began to shed a tear, then caressed Yuki's cheek.

Yuki looked at him, and wiped the tear away. Kaname slightly smiled at her as he placed her in his lap. Her feet dangled over the edge of the chair, and hung there limp. They looked at each other with hope, and knew nothing could tear them apart. They would have to stick together no matter what; and protect their loved ones. The gap between them grew smaller, until their lips were locked tight in a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Yuki, get your things together. We're leaving tomorrow morning." Kaname said, as he helped his wife up out of his lap.

"What about you Kaname" Yuki asked as she was heading to the bedroom.

He didn't answer her; he got up and headed outside to the sand. Yuki watched him carefully, she could feel the aura surrounding him; he was worried. She began to follow him to make sure he was okay.

Before closing the door, he turned and faced inside. "Don't follow me. I'll….be fine."

Yuki froze in her spot, more worried than she was before. "But, Kaname."

"No!" He growled.

Yuki backed away slowly, walking backwards into her bedroom, watching him. He closed the door between them, and didn't give Yuki any more information. Yuki walked into the bedroom and instantly fell to the ground. She couldn't bear see him upset, she knew Kaname would be the first one to fall to the ground if Zero attacked them again. _Damn it, Kaname! I can help you, but why won't you let me?! _Her blood began to boil. _If Zero wants to battle, he'll have to battle me! And me alone! _Yuki thought as her fangs grew and her eyes turned red.

While Kaname paced on the sand, his phone rang.

"Kuran? It's Kain, the jet just left. It will be there sometime this evening."

"Got it. Thanks." Kaname said.

Knowing that the jet would be at the island tonight, Kaname went back inside to check on Yuki.

"Yuki?"

No response.

"Yuki?"

No response. He walked into the bedroom, and she wasn't in the room. He looked all around the cabin; he couldn't find her anywhere. He immediately redialed Kain.

"Akatsuki Kain."

"Yuki's gone." Kaname said.

"What?" Kain asked shocked.

"Yuki is gone! Send everyone you can out! She's not safe out there! Nobody can rest until Yuki is found!" Kaname ordered.

"Yes, Kaname." Kain responded.

Yuki ran for miles until she caught a familiar scent. _Zero. _

"Come to find me, huh?" He stood on a tree above her, and looked down.

"Whatever you do, I won't let you harm Kaname." She demanded.

"Oh, I don't need to harm him anymore. I have what I need right here." He jumped down from the tree and stood in front of her. "My, this is a sight for sore eyes. You must not be properly prepared for anything, given your attire."

Yuki looked down, she was still was wearing her skimpy, short nightgown that was put on her from before.

"It doesn't matter what I'm wearing. I'm a newborn. I'm stronger than you, and I don't need any weapons to kill you." Yuki growled, bearing her fangs.

They both lunged for each other, Zero's arm extended outward and he grasped Yuki by the neck. "My dear, you are still too weak and fragile from our last encounter. This ought to be easy."

She wriggled around, but his grip was tight on her.

"I remember this outfit. You wore it on Valentine's Day, when you gave me more than just chocolate." He chuckled, gripping the silky material with his other hand.

Yuki growled and kicked him, right in his chest. His grip loosened, but not enough to let her go.

Kaname raced outside, trying to find Yuki somewhere in the woods. He had her trail, he followed it to the best of his ability.

"You don't want me to harm Kaname, do you?" Zero asked.

Yuki shook her head and coughed, "No."

Zero looked over his shoulder to the side, "He's coming to find you right now. I can always end his life now." Zero pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed it in the direction Kaname was coming from.

Yuki screamed, "NO!"

Kaname heard her scream echo through the woods, he ran even faster towards her; not knowing what was to come.

"Then do as I say?" Zero offered, pulling the safety off.

Yuki whimpered, watching Zero release the safety. Zero put his finger on the trigger tormenting Yuki.

"Do as I say?" Zero offered again.

"Fine." Yuki said, hoping Zero would put the safety on.

Zero removed his finger from the trigger, and put the safety on; and he put the Bloody Rose in his coat.

"Good." Zero replied.

He released Yuki and put her down in front of him. She gagged and coughed for only a little while. "You're a monster."

Zero smacked Yuki straight across the face. "Remember our little agreement. Do as I say, and no harm shall come to Kaname."

She nodded.

"Tell him you're coming with me, and to call back anyone he sent out, and not to look for us."

Yuki stood stiff as a tree in front of him. Just as Yuki was about to argue, Kaname flew into the open field.

"Ah, just in time Kuran." Zero grinned.

"Let her go. Now!" Kaname growled, getting ready to charge.

Yuki stood between Zero and Kaname, "Stop…" Kaname ran up to Yuki and embraced her.

"Thank god you're alright." He held her tightly.

Yuki began to cry.

"Kaname…?"

"Yes?"  
>"Tell Kain to recall everyone he sent out. I'm going with Zero."<p>

"What?! He'll kill you!" Kaname roared, staring Yuki in the eyes.

"Don't follow us. Don't look for us."

Yuki ripped Kaname off of her and pushed him to the ground. Kaname stayed on the ground, and watched Yuki fly away with Zero into the sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~END REUNITED~~~

SEQUEL TO COME MOMENTARILY!


	10. Author's Note: Sequel is UP!

ATTN FANS OF REUNITED!

THE SEQUEL TO REUNITED IT UP AND IN PROGRESS! THE TITLE IS CALLED 'BACK TO THE BEGINNING' BELOW IS THE LINK TO THE STORY! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS YOU LIKE THIS ONE!

WARNING: IT IS VERY DARK AND DIFFERENT. ZERO HAS BECOME A D-BAG AND I MADE KANAME A LITTLE WEAK TO HELP WITH HOW IT'S GOING! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUYS!

** s/10383053/1/Back-to-the-Beginning**


End file.
